A carpenter's level is the standard tool for determining whether a particular structural member is plumb, level or at some desired angle in between. The carpenter's level typically includes several spirit level vials disposed within the level's body, or frame, and mounted with their axes respectively parallel to, perpendicular to and at a 45.degree. angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the level. The level itself is typically on the order of three or four feet long and may include a wooden or metal body.
The carpenter's level is convenient to use when a surface of the structural member, or members, is accessible to the level. The level is merely placed in contact with a surface of the structural member and a visual reading is taken of one or more of the spirit levels. Frequently, the length, height or thickness of the level's body render the portion of the structural member to be positioned or oriented inaccessible. For example, it is sometimes necessary to locate a point or line on one surface level with a recessed point or line on another, adjacent surface. Such recessed points or lines are generally referred to as "quirks." The dimensions of the level's body limit its access to the quirk and render it impossible to mark a corresponding spot or line on another surface at the same height, or elevation. Another situation where a standard level of 4' in length is of limited use is in the leveling of a narrow doorway. The length of the standard size level prevents it from being positioned in contact with the doorway's header or threshold and typically requires the use of another level of shorter length. The requirement for various sized levels for specific uses presents an inconvenience for the worker and an added expense. Numerous other situations arise where it is necessary to either locate or orient one structural member relative to another structural member where the latter is not accessible by a conventional level of standard height, thickness and length.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems encountered by prior art devices by providing an improved level of standard size which is adapted for use in limited space situations which heretofore required a smaller level. The improved level provides access to hard to get to locations and structural members for the purpose of either leveling, or plumbing, the structural member or for locating a level point or line on another, adjacent surface.